Sweet Love
by Kasfy
Summary: Rose a toujours ce qu'elle veut. Et ce qu'elle veut c'est Scorpius. Mais la tâche s'annonce difficile.
1. Chapter 1: A moi Poudlard

**Sweet Love**

Sweet Love Résumé :

Seule à connaître cette partie de lui.

Je venais pour l'observer chaque matin et chaque soir, trois jours par semaine.

Note de l'auteur:

Hermione/Drago j'ai toujours voulu voir ce couple dans les livres comme à l'écran, mais cela ce s'est pas réalisé alors pourquoi pas accomplir ce rêve avec leurs enfants? **Rose et Scorpius avec la pression de Voldemort en moins et la romance en plus. :P**

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, certains m'appartiennent. C'est une fanfiction sur Rose et Scorpius. Reviews s'il vous plaît, si vous aimez je mets la suite, je ferais environ 7 chapitres :3

_Tout commence à Poudlard._

Je m'appelle Rose, je suis la fille d'Hermione et de Ron Weasley.  
Nous sommes tous dans la Grande Salle, nous, nouveaux élèves de première année de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je vous avoue que j'attends avec impatience ce moment depuis ma plus tendre enfance, bien que je sois encore jeune. Mes parents m'ayant dit que leurs plus belles années étaient celles vécues dans cette école.  
J'ai hâte de savoir où le choixpeau va m'envoyer. Ah ! On m'appelle !

- Rose Weasley !

Je m'avance. Le silence retentit dans la salle pour écouter le choixpeau :

- Tu as du courage et de l'intelligence, de l'ambition et de la loyauté, ta force intérieure est incroyable, tu es d'une grande honnêteté, l'injustice te déplaît et la fourberie tu haïs où vais-je donc t'envoyer ?

Soudain je réalise que je ne sais même pas moi même où je veux aller, surtout pas à Serpentard, mon père me tuerais.

- Ma petite, sans hésitations, Gryffondor !

Un grand sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres et je cours à la table de ma nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements de mes camarades.

Albus Potter, mon cousin fut envoyé à Serpentard comme son grand frère James, lui étant déjà en troisième année.  
Et à mon grand désespoir, dans les mois qui suivirent il devint le meilleur ami de Scorpius, l'égocentrique et mal élevé fils Malfoy.  
Et c'est pour ainsi dire, il ne fait que m'insulter, et m'embêter, toujours à rire de moi avec sa bande de Verracrasses composée de Logan Perwick, Alyssa Green, Tom Firewell et Mary Still, entres autres car, il avait d'autres amis d'autant plus détestables. Mais il était de loin le pire !

Dès le premier jour dans le train j'ai pu l'entendre se moquer de mes cheveux auburn, et de mon nom de famille. Puis depuis quelques mois il s'amuse à m'humilier par toutes sortes de sortilèges ou me prends mes livres que je retrouve pleins de dessins érotiques ou d'insultes.

**JE LE HAIS PLUS QUE N'IMPORTE QUI SUR CETTE PLANETE !**

Nous sommes à présent en deuxième année, je me suis fait de bonnes amies, dont la meilleure reste Lucy Perwick, et oui, une Griffondor sœur jumelle du Verracrasse de Malfoy, Logan, lui étant à Serpentard.

Un jour alors que son frère me jouait un mauvais tour, elle prit ma défense :

Je marchais tranquillement dans le couloir du hall d'entrée, quand je sentis une odeur bizarre, mes cheveux étaient recouverts de limaces gluantes et dégoulinaient de bave verte à la senteur immonde, soudain j'entendis hurler:  
- LOGAN ! Arrête ça ou je te lance le plus grand sort de chauve-furie de ta misérable existence ! T'as compris ? Maman sera au courant dans les 2 secondes, si tu n'arrêtes pas, tu verras ta beuglante !

Une jolie fille blonde que j'avais aperçue dans la salle commune de Griffondor avait prit ma défense, et dirigeait sa baguette vers celui qui était vraisemblablement son frère, prête à mettre sa menace à exécution.

J'étais tellement émue que quelqu'un m'aide que les larmes jaillirent de mes yeux et je me mis à courir vers la sortie pour aller dans la cour.  
Elle m'avait suivie.  
- Eh ! Attends moi ! Soyons amies !  
Je me retournait et je la vit qui me sourit, je sus que nous serions de très bonnes amies.

Grâce à elle je tins tête à Scorpius et sa bande, et depuis ils ne m'embêtent plus.  
Je crois que je leur ai fait peur.

- Tu as réveillé le lion qui sommeillait en toi Rose plaisanta Lucy.

Je ris avec elle et j'admis qu'elle avait raison, je ne me laissais plus faire, et j'avais à présent plutôt bonne réputation.

Un jour alors que nous nous promenions auprès du Lac, elle m'avoua qu'elle était amoureuse d'Albus.

- Je t'en prie, c'est ton cousin aide moi..

- Bien sur ma Lulu, je vais t'aider, je te promets de lui parler de toi, en toute discrétion et je demanderais à mes parents si je peux t'inviter un peu pendant les vacances, il sera sûrement chez nous et de toutes façons on s'amusera bien.  
Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Et toi, Rose, tu n'aimes personne ?

- Et bien en fait..je craque un peu pour Corner.

- Quoi? Jeremy? Le batteur des Serdaigles en troisième année?

- Euuh...oui. Le rouge me monta aux joues, qu'il était beau avec ses cheveux noir corbeau et son regard d'un vert si clair et son sourire à tomber parterre, sans oublier son corps musclé.

- Oh là là ! Rosie je dois t'aider moi aussi ! Tiens, j'ai une idée, et si on organisait une fête chez moi pendant les vacances où on inviterait beaucoup de personnes de deuxième et troisième année ? Ce serait l'occasion pour toi , comme pour moi je faire chavirer le cœur de ces messieurs.

- Oh oui ! Faisons ça !

Depuis que j'étais devenue son amie, ma vie avait changée, en mieux.  
Et en plus les professeurs m'adorent ! Je crois, sans me vanter être presque aussi douée que ma mère et la meilleure élève de mon année.

Lucy et moi retournèrent en cours, nous avions Métamorphose, c'est une matière plutôt difficile mais je l'adore, c'est un peu une question de chance et de compétences.  
C'est d'ailleurs la seule matière où IL me bat, il faut croire qu'il a plus de pot..ou de compétences..NAAAN, pas possible. Raah, que je le haïs.

Et lui, bien-sûr pas peu fière de me battre, me le rappelle souvent, mais j'ai établis une attitude pacifiste vis-à-vis de lui.

- Alors, la Rouquine baveuse (je dois ce surnom à l'incident de Logan), on n'a encore eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel ? La honte.  
Rah Scorpius avec son Optimal, qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve.

- Je te le fais pas dire Malfoy, qu'elle honte d'être battue par quelqu'un comme toi lui répondis-je, puis je retourna à mes occupations.

- Humph.  
Il fit une moue boudeuse adorable dois-je avouer, mais je n'en pris pas compte et détourna le regard.

J'étais à la bibliothèque quand mon cousin et meilleur ami , Albus, me rejoignit (sans oublier ma chère Lucy attitrée elle aussi meilleure amie).  
- Alors cousine chérie, ça va ? Il me fit la bise et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, quand il vit le regard que je lui lançait, il remit mes cheveux en place et s'empressa de faire le tour de la table pour aller s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Ça pouvait allez avant que tu arrives, plaisantais-je.

Je comprenais pourquoi elle l'aimait qu'il était beau et gentil mon cousin.

- Pourquoi tu es toute seule ici, sans Lucy ?

- Eh bien je travaille et je crois qu'un garçon lui tourne autour, elle cherche l'amour alors autant lui laisser sa chance et la laisser un peu seule.

Je vis son regard apeuré et je compris.

- Tu sais Albus, elle et moi, organisons une fête chez elle pendant les vacances, ça sera l'occasion pour toi de te déclarer, non ?

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête de me mentir.

- Bon, d'accord, elle me plaît un peu, je l'avoue..

- Complètement même.

- ...Oui...il rougit tellement que j'aurais pu croire un instant qu'il était un Weasley et non un Potter.

- Alors, que décide tu de faire ?

- Je..ne sais pas..j'ai peur..euh..à la fête..oui..

- Gros nigaud, je te parie que ton courage l'impressionnera. C'était à la fois ironique et une façon de lui dire que ça marchera.

- Ne te moques pas, on verra, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire charmant, timide, et craquant, Lucy lui aurait sûrement  
sauté à la bouche en voyant cela. J'aurais dû prendre une photo pour elle !

Note:

**_Voilà le premier chapitre, le seconde aura un PDV de Scorpius et racontera la fête, des couples s'y formeront peut-être :D_**


	2. Chapter 2: La fête de l'amour

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

**_Voici le second chapitre..j'espère que vous aimerez, pensez à reviewter ! :3_**

Les semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans encombres, Lucy prévoyait déjà la décoration de la salle, la fête se déroulerait chez elle, dans son immense salon.  
Nous avions décidé de payer un très bon traiteur et un DJ en vogue. Je suis chargée de faire et de distribuer les invitations. Alors, au travail.

Durant le courant de la semaine, j'ai du faire 13 essais avant que Lucy et moi soyons satisfaites à la fois de l'esthétique de l'enveloppe, des cartes et des personnes que nous inviterions.  
Puis le moment de remettre les invitations arriva.

Mes amis qui se trouvaient respectivement à Griffondor, Pouffsoufle et Serdaigles acceptèrent la perspective d'une fête avec une impatience mal contenue.  
Lucy s'occupa de remettre leurs invitations aux Serpentards et surtout à son Serpentard de frère et sa bande. Albus fut chargé de remettre son enveloppe à Scorpius.

Je l'aperçu, Jeremy.  
Je m'avança péniblement, le cœur serré d'appréhensions. Et s'il me rejetait ?  
Mais j'étais déjà devant lui, il partait, je l'attrapa par la manche :  
- Jeremy ! Tiens c'est pour toi, je lui tendit l'invitation, je t'en pris, viens rien n'a plus d'importance si tu n'es pas là. Quoi ? J'ai vraiment dis CA ?

-D'accord, ne t'en fais pas, je viendrais. Il me sourit, qu'il était beau ! Maman, je vais mourir de bonheur.

Je mourrais heureuse d'avoir vu une si belle chose avant de quitter ce monde, ce serait encore mieux s'il m'embrassait ! Ah non ! Je n'aurais le droit de mourir qu'après avoir pu connaître cette sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, que ce doit être exquis.  
Je me perdis dans mes pensées, soudain je réalisa que j'étais encore devant lui et qu'il s'en allait.  
Bon, reste pas plantée la comme une idiote, bouge toi.  
Et je repartit.

Il reste deux mois et deux semaines avant les vacances, et je crois qu'Albus va mourir d'impatience et de peur, je comprend pourquoi il n'est pas à Griffondor, vive le courage.

En tout cas j'ai commencé à économiser les 15 Gallions que mes parents me font parvenir chaque semaine en même temps que leur lettres enfin qui viennent surtout de ma mère, pour m'acheter une belle tenue pour la fête. On trouve de très jolies choses entre 60 et 150 Gallions. Je pourrais m'en servir souvent de cet argent l'année prochaine pour aller au Pré-au-Lard.

Le samedi arriva.  
Je pris mes livres de cours d'histoire de la magie et m'assis dans l'herbe en face du Lac de Poudlard. J'entrepris de réviser.  
Les heures passèrent j'étais absorbée par ma lecture, quand un gloussement me ramena à la raison, je tourna la tête pour voir d'où il provenait.

Une blonde de Serpentard, Phoebe Darvon je crois et Scorpius Malfoy.  
Ormis ses cheveux et son corps de rêve, celle-ci n'avait rien de charmant.  
Pas vraiment belle, idiote, immature et inintéressante, elle pouffait de rire à ce que disait Malfoy.

Aussi quand elle regarda dans ma direction je l'entendit dire :

- Oh non, Scorpi-chéri, y'a Weasley qui pourrit l'herbe, viens on va ailleurs, on serra plus tranquille où il n'y a personne.

Il daigna enfin me lancer un regard de ses beaux yeux bleus gris très clairs.  
Ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus somptueux au soleil et son visage clair éclairé par le jour, semblait représenter à lui tout seul, le plus beau de la beauté.

Mais la haine qu'il ressentait à ma vue, lui déforma les traits et il eu un rictus de dégoût.

Je suppose que s'ils l'avaient pu tout les deux, ils m'auraient irradiée de la terre.  
Alors, je pris mes livres et m'en alla, j'avais assez révisé et ils me gâchaient ma journée de repos.

- Oui allons ailleurs même si elle est partit comme tu l'as si bien bien ma belle, elle a enlaidi le paysage.

Rah mais merde, que je le déteste celui-là !

**PDV Scorpius**  
(Et oui enfin un point de vue de Scorp)

Rose Weasley se trouvait assise dans l'herbe en face du Lac.  
Ma nouvelle conquête Phoebe, en cinquième année à Serpentard allait me permettre de devenir un homme, moi misérable deuxième année.

Mais ELLE se trouvait là, comme par hasard, toujours à me pourrir la vie cette tâche rousse.  
Adorable certes, mais embêtante.

- Oh non, Scorpi-chéri, y'a Weasley qui pourrit l'herbe, viens on va ailleurs, on serra plus tranquille où il n'y a personne. Elle serra mon bras.

J'avais été convié à la fête qui se préparait par Albus, mais malheureusement j'avais promis de ne pas la gâcher. Sinon je lui aurait fait payer pour il y a deux semaines.

C'était en cours de potions, j'avais rajouté du liquide explosif d'Eruptif dans sa superbe potion et POUF tout avait explosé et elle a eu un Troll ce qui change de ses habituels Optimal et 30 points en moins pour Griffondor.

La baveuse m'avait lancé un sort de chauve-furie si puissant que mon pauvre corps en garde des séquelles.  
Quelle vengeance méritait-elle ? Humiliante ? Dérangeante ? Embarrassante ? Méchante ? Cruelle ? Terrible ?

Si, tout simplement je répondais à ce que venait de dire Phoebe ? Cette commère se chargerait le répandre l'idée que Rose était répugnante dans tout Poudlard, cela devrait suffire.

- Oui allons ailleurs même si elle est partit comme tu l'as si bien bien ma belle, elle a enlaidi le paysage.  
Et puis je descendis ma main jusqu'en bas de son dos et l'emmena plus loin...  
Rose, furieuse, était déjà loin.

**PDV Rose**

Plus la fête approchait plus je sentais monter en moi l'impatience et la rage.  
La rage ? Et oui contre Malfoy !  
Cet idiot draguait toutes sortes de filles, en fait, tout ce qui était à Poudlard, de la pas trop mal à la créature de rêve. Ca m'énerve ! Elles m'énervent ! Il m'énerve !

Comment un débile pareil peut-il attirer toutes les grâces ? De plus il était chaque jour plus doué en cours et je devais redoubler d'efforts pour garder ma place de première.

Scorpius Malfoy, l'infâme, le dégoûtant, le répugnant, le repoussant, l'odieux (et j'en passe ! ) Serpentard et meilleur ami d'Albus, et bien voyez-vous c'est le prince de Poudlard ! On dirait plutôt une sorte de prince oriental tant son harem est bien fourni.

En tout cas je ne rentrerais pas dans son tableau de chasse et je doute qu'il veuille de moi de toutes façons, alors je ne risque rien de ce côté là, si seulement il pouvait arrêter de me persécuter, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi uniquement moi ?

J'aimerais tant le voir disparaître ! Et toutes ses pimbêches avec lui par la même occasion, car qui traîne avec Malfoy, se retourne contre Rose, et oui moi même, la toute gentille Weasley. Dans leurs bouches mon nom semblait une insulte.

Cette pourriture a gâché ma première et deuxième année, je ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de gâcher le reste de mes précieuses études ! J'ai toujours voulu travailler au Ministère de la justice magique ! Ce n'est pas à cause de Malfoy que je n'y parviendrai pas !

Je décide de retourner dans mon dortoir, ma chambre, aux couleurs rouge et or, me rassure toujours, il y fait bon vivre dans ces couleurs chaleureuses, je la partage avec Lucy, Francia, Prime et Juliet.

Je les adore toutes les quatre, elles sont si gentilles, nous rions de tout et de rien jusque tard dans la nuit, et ne nous chamaillons jamais ou très rarement, surtout pour la salle de bains en fait, Prime sait faire des coiffures incroyables et Francia maquille si bien, elles veulent ouvrir leur salon de relooking à deux, vous vous doutez bien que ce sont des modeuses or pair.

Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain et me refit une beauté, j'étais plutôt jolie, mes cheveux aubruns m'arrivaient en dessous de la poitrine et ils étaient lisses jusqu'au épaules et continuaient leur descente par de belles boucles, ils s'accordaient avec le vert très clair de mes yeux, je doit avouer qu'ils sont magnifiques, mon visage à un ovale parfait et mon teint est clair, je suis petite et pas encore aussi bien formée que les filles plus âgées mais je ne m'en fais pas là dessus, ça viendra avec le temps.

Je consulta ma montre, 19h40.  
QUOI DEJA ? J'avais une heure quarante de retard pour le repas !  
Je sortis du dortoir en courant et descendis les escaliers encore plus vite, j'y suis presque ! Je la vois, la Grande Salle !

Epuisée, je ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant mais ce fut l'instant de trop, et pour cause, je fonça dans quelqu'un arrivant par la gauche.  
Je m'étala par terre. Aïe.  
Soudain je réalisa que je n'avais même pas mal et que le sol était plutôt confortable pour ce qu'il devrait être, j'ouvris les yeux.

J'étais littéralement allongée sur Jeremy Corner, il était sûrement tombé sous le choc et je m'étais tout simplement posée en douceur (bien-sûr) sur lui.

Sa bouche était près de la mienne et son regard croisa le mien.

- Merci, lui murmurais-je sans pour autant bouger.  
Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

- De rien Rose, mais si tu pouvais te décaler, il avait répondu calmement, d'une voix douce et avait sourit.

Je roulais sur le côté, je n'allais pas non plus lui marcher dessus afin de me relever.  
Il se leva, s'étira et me tendit la main, au contact de nos deux paumes, je fus parcourue d'un frisson tendre et chaud.

Il me tins la main jusque devant la Grande Salle, déposa un baiser sur ma joue et rejoignit la table des Serdaigles où l'attendaient ses amis.

Le cœur remplit de joie je courus m'asseoir près de Lucy et lui raconta tout ce qu'il c'était passé avec Scorpius puis avec Jeremy.

- Ils sont vraiment différents tout les deux, je plains tout de même Scorp, il ne sait pas vraiment qui il est, il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut, il se cherche, la vie doit pas être facile tout les jours chez lui, tu vois comment est son père avec ce que t'as dis ta mère, il est fabuleusement beau mais abominablement méchant, mais je suis sure qu'au fond il n'est pas si horrible que ça, soit plus compréhensive Rosie, oublie un peu qu'il existe et il fera de même, concentre toi sur Corner, qu'il est mignon celui-là.  
Elle accompagna sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'oeil, Ah la la, Lucy.

Les jours passèrent et je suivis son conseil, Scorpius me laissa à peu près tranquille en tout cas beaucoup plus qu'avant.

Aujourd'hui, Lucy et moi sommes allées en ville pour acheter les décorations, le DJ arriverait demain après-midi pour faire ses réglages et le repas ne demandait qu'à être préparé, le menu étant prêt.

Je m'attaquais à présent au murs, ils méritaient une bonne retouche, je prononçais un sort et tout les objets sortir des sac de courses tout frais, et allèrent se poser sur les murs, les tables se mirent en place, les nappes, les couverts, les fleurs, les jeux de lumières, les lampes, les arbres en plastiques blancs et crèmes se voyaient coiffés de guirlandes de lumières or et grises qui se maintenaient allumées grâce à la magie, n'ayant pas confiance en la durée des piles ni en l'esthétique que représentait toutes sortes de fils reliés à des prises électriques, j'avais opté pour la solution magique. Des rideaux blanc cassé reliés les uns aux autres prirent gracieusement place en haut des murs formant des arcs de cercles tournés vers le plafond, des bougies flottaient aux coins des murs, et le grand lustre du salon allait à merveille avec le thème élégant et raffiné de la soirée.

La table de buffet était prête à accueillir le repas du lendemain et la salle était magnifique. On aurait dit une réception dans un palais ou un dans hôtel de luxe.  
Satisfaite et me rendant compte que les derniers détails m'avaient pris plus de temps que prévu, j'éteignis les lumières et partis me coucher, dans la chambre de Lucy, je dormais chez elle, Francia, Prime et Juliet aussi, les deux modeuses avaient prévus de toutes nous maquiller et coiffer demain, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'ont conseiller sur ma tenue.

Il était tard, elles dormaient toutes, je rentrais à pas de loup et alla me coucher près de Juliet.  
- Lucy tu es splendide !  
- Merci les filles. Elle sourit.

En effet, elles étaient toutes déjà passées entre les mains de Prime et Francia, sauf Rose qui avait préféré passer plus tard afin de régler les détails de la musique avec le DJ.  
Lucy portait une robe bleu pâle, décolletée sans être trop provocante et qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus du genou, elle avait un bustier et des volants la faisait gonfler, comme les robes de demoiselles d'honneur, en plus sexy, en plus élégant, en plus beau.  
La couleur était la même que celle de ses yeux bleus, faisait ressortir son teint pâle et ses beaux cheveux blonds lissés, des barrettes lui prenait quelques mèches de cheveux les attachant en arrière, la même coiffure que les princesses médiévales moldues, elle était splendide en effet, son maquillage était parfait, ses cils plus longs, plus noirs, sa bouche plus rose et pulpeuse, un blush timide et pâle lui rehaussait le visage. Vraiment belle. C'était le tour de Rose, elle sortit de la pièce, vraiment et encore plus magnifique.

Vers 18 heures les premiers invités arrivèrent et la fête commença.  
Lucy vit Albus qui s'avançait vers elle. Il portait un costume noir et une cravate bleu très foncé comme ses yeux. Elle le trouvait irrésistible.  
Albus s'avanca vers Lucy, Dieu qu'elle était belle !  
-Euh, salut. A peine avait-il parlé qu'il rougissait légèrement, il lui fit son sourire le plus adorable.  
-Bonsoir Albus, elle fit une révérence et lui fit son plus beau sourire.  
Albus sent que son cœur va exploser, il veut crier au monde son amour. Soudain il franchit le pas qui les sépare, pose sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
- Je t'aime Lucy, murmura-t-il  
Et sans lui donner le temps de répondre, il l'embrasse, dans un baiser doux et plein d'amour. Elle mets sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse plus passionnément.  
- Enfin ! Plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Désolé..je..je..je voulais te le dire plus tôt mais j'avais peur..je suis désolé..il tremblait un peu.  
- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tais toi et embrasse moi.  
Cette fois, il ne se fit pas attendre.  
Rose qui revenait du buffet, la gourmandise étant un de ses plus gros défauts, les aperçus, qu'ils étaient mignons tous les deux.  
Elle sourit.

**PDV Scorpius.**

Qu'elle était bonne.  
La brune entre ses bras, une troisième année sûrement, il ne savait pas, oh maman, elle lui mordillait l'oreille, il pouvait toucher, sentir, caresser cette déesse.  
Comme quoi cette soirée n'était pas finalement si ennuyante.  
Tout le monde y trouve son compte.

**PDV Rose**

Je m'asseyais à ma table quand on me tapota l'épaule, instinctivement je tourna la tête et oh, on m'embrassa.  
J'ouvris les yeux, plus surprise par cet acte que dégoûtée, j'oubliais de repousser mon agresseur. Enfin agresseur..Jeremy..il m'embrassait, oh il embrasse plutôt bien, hum, notre baiser est tendre et mon cœur est rempli de joie, les tourbillons dans la tête, je tourne, le vole, je vis, je peux enfin mourir cette fois, j'ai connu le paradis.

- Sors avec moi Rose, tu es si belle, tu me plaît, tu es intelligente et pleine de surprise, je veux avec toi, partager une histoire, je veux que ce soit la notre, Rose..

J'étais heureuse, tellement..

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je veux.  
On aurait pu croire à une demande en mariage mais pour moi c'était bien mieux que ça, c'était ma première histoire d'amour..

La soirée se déroula à merveille, tout le monde partit heureux, satisfait ou bourré, mais personne n'en fut mécontent et c'est ça qui compte.

**Note**:

_**Voilà, alors? Vos avis?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Rime entre amour et déception

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_**Voilà le troisième chapitre, laissez des reviews please :3**_

Je ne le revit pas des vacances, mon Jeremy.

Poudlard nous accueillait à nouveau pour notre troisième année et mon petit frère Hugo est en première année à Serdaigle, il est vraiment très intelligent et posé, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui me calme des fois quand je suis énervée ou qui me fait la morale.  
Et dire que je devrais donner l'exemple, non mais je sais que je suis une mauvaise sœur, mais rien n'affectera notre amitié et notre complicité, j'adore mon frère même si parfois je veux le tuer, maman m'en voudrait, et je finirais bien par le regretter un jour, enfin..très très vite, mais ça me traverse l'esprit quand je suis en colère, mon cher et tendre petit frère si tu continue à parler je vais t'étrangler, et oui, récemment mon père l'avait chargé de me rappeler qu'il comptait beaucoup sur moi pour être meilleure que Scorpius et qu'il me recommandait fortement de ne pas le fréquenter.  
Heureusement que maman était intervenue quand il m'avait dit cela avant que je parte pour Poudlard en première année lui faisant remarquer nous n'avions pas être mêlés à leurs anciennes querelles, sinon je l'aurait envoyé balader lui rappelant que j'étais libre de choisir mes amis, même si pour rien au monde, je le sais maintenant, je ne voudrais son amitié. Ni rien d'autre de sa part.  
Surtout pas être comptée parmi ses conquêtes..je me demande s'il embrasse bien et si on s'embrassait, qu'est-ce que je ressentirais ? Il devait bien embrasser, en tant que tombeur qui se respecte, non ? Quoique cela devait être plaisant, de l'embrasser, Scorpius...enfin, moi je n'ai connu qu'un baiser, celui de Jeremy, cette pensée me ramena à la raison, je pensais à quoi là ? Je suis sure que si l'on échangeait un baiser, je vomirais de dégoût, Oui ! Voilà ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Que je suis bête, je vomirais, c'est sur, tellement écœurant, sale, oh oui, je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive, ou alors si ! Je le voudrais, comme ça je pourrais lui éjecter les restes de mon repas sur sa robe de sorcier juste après qu'il m'aie embrasser et vive la honte pour lui à ce moment là ! Eheh, oh oui, Scorpius, embrasse moi, tu verras !  
- Bon alors, tu as compris ? Évite le.  
- Hugo ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tais toi.  
Je lui lançais un regard noir. Il déglutit et arrêta de parler.  
Il est trop mignon mon frère quand il m'écoute.  
Ah ! Jeremy, je courus vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras, il me prit par la taille m'enlaça très fort et m'embrassa tout doucement, qu'il m'avait manqué !  
- Je t'aime, m'avait-il susurré à l'oreille...

[Un beau jour, quelques mois plus tard..]

La neige était présente au château depuis les vacances de noël, nous étions en février.  
Hugo et moi marchions ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre le repas du soir, arrivés dedans, il parti s'asseoir à sa nouvelle table qui l'accueillerait durant les sept prochaines années, avant d'aller à la mienne à mon tour, je jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle.  
Je vis Scorpius, chez les Serpentard, avec Mary, Logan, Alyssa et Tom, les deux filles papotaient ensembles, Mary essayant de temps à autres se faire remarquer des garçons, surtout de Malfoy en riant à gorge déployée de son rire de hyène en se tripotant le lobe de l'oreille droite..pathétique, non seulement ce dernier s'en moquait comme du futur examen de métamorphose mais en plus draguait ouvertement Sarah Messpon, une belle brune aux yeux très noirs à sa gauche, il souriait de temps à autres, de son sourire le plus craquant, tellement sexy du haut de ses treize ans, il en paraissait seize, mais moi je savais qu'à l'intérieur il en avait beaucoup, beaucoup moins.

Soudain il tourna la tête et je vis son regard se coudre au mien, par je ne sais quel fil, je ne sais comment, je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'étais incapable je décrocher mes yeux de ce magnifique océan azur, je devais rester comme ça, ne pas briser ce lien.  
Il me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit revenir à la raison, la rage me montant peu à peu aux joues, je devins vite rouge tomate, et courut m'asseoir près de Lucy qui m'attendait, n'ayant visiblement pas suivit la scène.  
- Alors, on a fait des cachotteries avec Jeremy derrière un mur ? me dit-elle, d'une œillade espiègle.  
- Hein ? Que dit-tu ?  
- Eh bien, tu est toute rouge !  
- Ah bon ? Ah non..non..je n'ai rien fait. Et je souris.  
Au même moment mon nouvel amoureux rentrait dans la Grande Salle, paniquée, je regarda Lucy..cela confirmait ses doutes, mais je n'avais rien fait bon sang ! Je n'allais tout de même pas lui avouer avoir été troublée par Scorpius, et pourquoi je dis tout le temps son prénom, Malfoy c'est tellement plus..péjoratif.  
Bref, passons, Jeremy me fit un clin d'œil que je compris une demi-heure plus tard quand une enveloppe rose virevoltant dans les airs aux senteurs parfumées de fleurs vint se poser sur ma table, avec écrit au dessus : à ma Rose. Je l'ouvris.

_Rose, quatre lettres et pourtant si douces,  
__Rose, si petit et si grand à la fois.  
__Rose, petit bout de femme qui m'a apprit l'amour,  
__Rose, celle que je peux aimer depuis maintenant sept mois.  
__Rose, mon amour, ma vie, ma foi,  
__Rose, mon ange, mon sang, ma voix,  
__Rose, je t'en pris demain sois à moi,  
__Rose, je te promets le plus beau des éphémères,  
__Rose, viens, viens avec moi, ici ou là-bas,  
__Rose, je t'en pris, demain, ne sois qu'à moi,  
__Rose, demain c'est la Saint-Valentin,  
__Rose, par cette lettre je t'invite, par cette lettre je me donne,  
__Rose, je m'abandonne à toi que j'affectionne,  
__Rose et oui ma Rose, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.  
__Comme un fou, sois compréhensive, Jeremy._

__Ps : Je t'attends près de la bibliothèque dans trente minutes, si et seulement si tu adhère à ma requête de passer la fête des amoureux avec moi demain, je t'aime.  
Rah comment refuser, aussi, avec les avis de Lucy, Francia, Prime et Juliet, je me rendis près de la bibliothèque l'heure suivante.  
Je marchais vers mon rendez-vous, j'étais presque au but, plus que quelques mètres quand soudain, on m'attrapa par la manche et dans un coin, me plaquait contre un mur, j'ouvris les yeux, c'était Jeremy.  
- Rose, tu es venue..merci..  
Il souriait et je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue.  
- Rose, j'avais si peur que tu refuse, j'avais si peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, Rose..  
je l'embrassa, violemment pour le faire taire, pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point il ne devait pas s'en faire et qu'il m'avait extrêmement touchée.  
- Tais-toi mon amour, j'ai adoré ta lettre, elle m'a fait fondre sur place, je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi Rose..et il m'embrassa.  
Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me caressait les jambes, les fesses et je m'accrochais à lui, soudain, la raison refit surface.  
- Non, Jeremy, attends, je ne suis pas prête..  
Il s'arrête aussitôt et me prit dans ses bras, un gros câlin, un baiser sur le front plus tard et il étais parti sur un  
- Désolé, je suis désolé, à demain.

Un peu frustrée et dans un état second après le flot d'émotions violant que je venais de ressentir je parti en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors, seulement mes pas me guidèrent malgré moi, je m'en étais rendue compte trop tard, vers celle des Serpentards.  
Aussi, quand je vis mon erreur, je fis demi-tour, seulement deux bras puissant m'ayant collée contre un mur, pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée, m'entouraient de chaque par, m'empêchant ainsi de m'enfuir.

Je relevais les yeux vers mon « kidnappeur ».

Je rencontra deux grands yeux bleus/gris..si clairs, si perçants, je ne pouvais détourner le regard. Scorpius.  
- Alors, Rose Weasley, on mate le beau Scorpius ?  
- De quoi tu parles Malfoy ?  
- Dans la Grande Salle. Je t'aie vue.  
- Alors tu ne nies pas que tu m'as regardé aussi, non ? lui demandais-je.  
Il ne répondait pas. Nous étions à nouveau incapables de faire quoique ce soit, figés, attirés. Aussi, lorsqu'il m'embrassa, je ne répondis pas tout de suite, puis l'embrassait aussi, notre baiser était passionné, langoureux, enivrant, magique. Mes doutes à propos de ses talents s'envolèrent et à ma grande surprise je ne vomis pas, appréciant ce baiser plus que ceux de Jeremy, quoi ? Mais non, je ne peux pas, j'ai un copain !  
J'allais m'écarter en posant ma main sur son épaule pour le pousser quand il rompit de lui même notre étreinte.

Il avait toujours une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur ma joue, il fit glisser cette dernière dans mes cheveux.  
- J'ai toujours voulu passer ma main dans tes cheveux Rose, ils me font rêver, tout comme tes lèvres, ton visage, ton corps.  
J'étais hypnotisée. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau, c'est comme si j'en avais besoin.  
Il caressait et passait ses mains dans ma crinière. Mais son visage ne reflétait aucune émotions, étais-je donc la seule à être troublée ? Soudain il me tira les cheveux.

- Non mais si tu te voyais Weasley, pathétique, tu croyais sincèrement que j'avais ressenti quelque chose ? Non, il s'agit juste là d'une vengeance, tellement tu m'exaspère j'en viens à me salir la bouche, les mains, pour te blesser, je te voyais, t'attendais un autre baiser, hein ? Tu voulais que je te tienne le visage à nouveau, en te caressant la joue comme je venais de le faire ? Ton visage si sale. T'embrasser en te caressant les cheveux ? Tes cheveux si sales. Tu espérais que je sois à toi ?  
Il éclata de rire.

Je pleurais de honte, qu'est-ce que j'avais fais ?

_** CLAC  
**_Je l'avais giflé.

Il se mit une main sur la marque rouge qu'était à présent sa joue. Il parti, je pu l'observer encore quelques instants.  
Je vis dans ses yeux de la tristesse, du désespoir et je crus voir..de l'humidité, des futures larmes ?  
A cette vue, mon cœur se serra et je restait plantée là encore un peu, choquée et je reparti, cette fois dans ma chambre, et m'endormis très vite, l'heure du couvre feu étant passée depuis peu et les émotions m'ayant à moitié assommée.

****Je lendemain étant samedi, j'avais ma journée de libre pour voir Jeremy.  
Je passa une robe rouge plutôt moulante sans collants, coiffa mes cheveux et les reboucla à l'aide d'un sort, pour qu'ils soient de mes belles boucles habituelles. Ma première Saint-Valentin avec mon premier petit-ami. J'étais toute excitée, Lucy allait passer ce jour avec Albus, Prime et Francia avec deux jumeaux de Poufsouffle plutôt mignons dont j'avais oublié les prénoms et Juliet était seule, je crois..même si je le sais, un certain Zack, pas mal du tout, un Griffondor m'avait confié son amour pour elle. A ma grande joie, je le vis s'avancer vers elle avec une boite de chocolats aux amandes (ses préférés) et la prendre par la taille et partir avec elle, sûrement au Pré-au-Lard.  
Tout comme moi et Jeremy d'ailleurs pas beaucoup plus tard. Pour ne pas mourir congelée, j'avais prononcé un sort contre le froid.  
La journée avait été parfaite, nous nous étions baladés, avions bu du chocolat-chaud, un truc moldu très bon et réconfortant, avions bien ris et avions marché et joué dans la neige.  
Charmant, il avait tout payé, sauf son cadeau bien-sûr et m'avait mis au doigt une bague en or, toute simple mais significative, j'adorais ce présent.  
Quand à lui, je lui avait offert un pull bleu et rouge pour mettre en relation nos deux maisons, il l'avait directement adopté. Main dans la main nous étions rentrés au château quand soudain son baiser se fit plus pressant, plus avide, il en voulait plus et laissait ses mains se balader sur moi, je le poussais.  
- Non mais arrête, pourquoi tu fais ça depuis hier ?  
- Mais Rose, ça fait sept mois qu'on est ensemble.  
- Oui mais Jeremy, je n'ai pas ton âge, je suis plus jeune et je n'ai pas les mêmes envie.  
J'ai besoin de temps. D'être sûre, d'être prête, et là, ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Tu ne te sens pas bien avec moi ?  
- Si mais ça n'explique pas tout, je ne peux pas me donner à toi si facilement, si tu ne voulais que ça..je commençais à partir mais il le rattrapa.  
- Ecoute Rose, je t'aime, j'attendrais. Il me caressa la main et l'embrassa, puis il prit mes lèvres, dans un doux baiser comme toujours, sans grande émotion, au final.  
Scorpius me vint à l'esprit, lui, pourquoi j'avais ressenti l'envie et l'impression d'être prête ? Ce garçon était dangereux, vraiment.

****Après cela j'évitais un peu Jeremy, nous arrivions au mois de mai et je l'aimais mais la peur qu'il tente quelque chose m'empêchait de passer d'agréables moments de légèreté à ses côtés. Un jour alors que nous nous étions un peu accrochés à cause d'un moment d'égarement où je ne l'avais plus écouté parler.  
- Rose ! Tu ne m'écoute même plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma Rose, celle avec qui j'ai partagé des moments merveilleux pendants sept mois et qui, un jour un moment de mégarde de ma part, m'emportant un peu, la caressant un peu trop, m'avait glissé des bras et n'était pas revenue, je veux cette Rose, celle qui m'aimait pleinement pas celle que j'ai devant moi aujourd'hui qui n'est qu'une ombre d'elle même, Rose ma Rose, je t'en pris reviens moi, je t'aime, merde, je t'aime.  
Je ne savais pas que dire, je me sentais bête, de ne pas avoir eu confiance en lui plus tôt, aussi je tourna la tête vers lui, lui sourit, prit son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassa.  
Rah qu'il m'avait manqué.  
- Je t'aime Rose.  
- Moi aussi.  
Les vacances approchaient et mon amoureux et moi étions plus proches que jamais, je le sentais, je le savais, cet été je me donnerais à lui.  
Le cœur léger et soulagé par cette décision, je quitta Poudlard avec impatience lorsque les dernières semaines me séparant de celles-ci s'écoulèrent.

****Nous étions le douze juillet, demain cela ferait un an que j'étais avec Jeremy et nous avions prévus de nous voir. Alors pour lui faire la surprise de ma visite un jour en avance, je transplana jusqu'à chez lui. Je toquais à la porte, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois, six fois, pas de réponse, je poussa la porte, qui à ma grande surprise était ouverte.  
J'entendis de la musique à fond à l'étage, dans la chambre de Jeremy, je décidais donc d'y aller, en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin d'approfondir ma surprise.  
Et ce que je vis quand j'ouvris la porte me surpris moi même.  
Il était là, en train d'approfondir par lui même l'exploration du corps de la demoiselle nue sur son lit.  
Aucun des deux n'avait senti ma présence. J'éteignis la musique. Les gémissements atroces de la gentille madame sur le lit de mon ADORABLE petit-copain atteignirent mes oreilles.  
Aussitôt tout les deux tournèrent la tête dans ma direction.  
Jeremy parut surpris. Gêné.  
- Rose ! Euh..c'est de ta faute!  
- QUOI ? Non mais je rêve là !  
- Tu ne te décidais pas ! Je ne pouvais plus me retenir !  
- Ca fait combien de temps que ça dure ton petit jeu ?  
- Depuis la Saint-Valentin.  
- Et tu oses me dire je t'aime,après ça ? Non mais tu te fous de la gueule du monde ! Et toi rhabilles toi, tu pues. Bref, écoute, pour ta gouverne je comptais me donner à toi demain, mais je ne regrette pour rien au monde être venue ici aujourd'hui, c'est fini entre nous.  
Je lui lançais mon poing dans sa face et gifla la fille encore nue sur son lit, l'air appeurée et reparti, aussi vite que j'étais arrivée.

**_Note:_**

**_Voilà, vous avez aimer? _**  
**_C'est un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose, mais le suivant est le début de mon histoire, là où débute mon résumé. Eheh _**  
**_Laissez une review ou plusieurs s'il vous plait :D_**


	4. Chapter 4: L'attrapeur de mon coeur

_Chapitre 4, le tout début._

J'ai passé ¾ des vacances d'été avec Albus, Lucy et Lily, ma cousine de l'âge d'Hugo, je l'adore, elle est à Griffondor également, c'était les meilleures vacances d'été qu'on puisse avoir, avec ma famille tellement géniale. Harry et mon père s'étaient battus au Quidditch au moins trois fois par jour, mon père tenace ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, mais il faut le dire, oncle Harry est vraiment plus doué.

Je m'étais prise de passion pour ce sport, les balles, les balais volant plus vite, plus dangereusement, la peur, l'impatience, l'envie, et le terrain, si merveilleux, l'air frais au matin sans personne autour mais les fantômes des personnes qui jouent et les tribunes pleines, les cris, les pleurs, la joie, la tristesse, l'euphorie, le terrain le soir, quand tout est vide, quand il dort, en attendant le prochain match..je rêvais de retourner à Poudlard pour le voir ce terrain, le matin et le soir.

Mon vœux fut exaucé quelques jours plus tard, je rentrais en quatrième année.  
La première chose que je fis c'est de jeter la bague de Jeremy dans le Lac, pourquoi amour et déception vont presque toujours ensemble?  
Ce dernier avait, plusieurs fois essayé de s'excuser, mais sans succès.  
La colère de Rose Weasley est légendaire selon ses cousins, surtout Albus qui en faisait souvent les frais. A chaque fois que cela se produisait, le pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre, ni quoi faire pour apaiser la fureur de la rousse, les joues rouges, les dents serrées, elle avait les yeux revolvers et le regard qui tue comme le dit si bien le chanteur moldu Marc Lavoine, qui avait eu le malheur de rencontrer la mère de la furie, c'est à dire Hermione, lorsqu'elle était fâchée, la mère et la fille étant pareils sur ce point là, le chanteur tellement choqué en avait fait une chanson, tombant littéralement amoureux de la grande sorcière.  
Les deux femmes que seul pouvait apaiser ceux qu'elles aimaient. Seulement lorsque l'une de ses personnes les mettaient dans une colère pas possible, impossible pour le fauteur de trouble d'apaiser les moeurs, il fallait donc que quelqu'un d'autre apprécié des lionnes s'y colle.  
Vous vous doutez donc que Rose n'avait pas pardonné à Jeremy, que personne n'était venu sauver, tout les proches de la belle lui en voulait également.  
Qu'il aille pourrir à Azkaban avaient-ils tous déclaré.  
Bien qu'à cela ne tienne, aussi vite qu'elle l'avait aimé, aussi vite elle l'avait oublié.

Le mois de septembre étant chargé de devoirs je n'eus le temps de me rendre au terrain.  
Durant la deuxième semaine de l'année scolaire, les sélections avaient eut lieu mais je ne connaissais pas les joueurs pour l'instant hormis Albus que je savait attrapeur chez les Serpentards.

Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais assise, seule à une table de la bibliothèque, des tonnes de bouquins ouverts devant moi, des feuilles éparpillées un peu part tout sur mon plan de travail, un crayon derrière l'oreille, un autre dans la bouche que je mordillais nerveusement en réfléchissant au devoir que notre cher professeur de potions nous avait gentiment donné mardi, ce jour, à rendre pour vendredi. Nous avions donc trois jours pour terminer ce devoir plutôt conséquent. Etonnament j'étais une des rares personnes à travailler, les autres s'y prenant toujours au dernier moment, depuis plus de deux heures j'étais dessus à bosser sans relâche, mais il ne me restait que quelques lignes et j'avais enfin terminé.

Une fois fini, je sortais de la bibliothèque et me rendit dans la Grande Salle où m'attendait sagement Lucy qui me sauta au cou, allez savoir pourquoi, elle pleurait..de joie?

- Hey Lucy, qu'est ce qu'il y a ma belle?

- C'est Albus, il m'a dit que plus tard, je serais sa femme.

- Et tu pleure de joie j'espère?

- Oh, Rose, tu peux pas imaginer comment. Seulement je voyais bien que quelque chose d'autre la tracassait, et je l'incitait à me dire quoi.

- Et beh, le problème c'est que, quand j'ai commencé à pleurer de joie, il a paniqué et a crut que je ne voulais pas passer ma vie avec lui, alors que Dieu sait combien j'en rêve. _Quand elle utilisait cette expression moldu, Rose savait que Lucy pensait ses dires._ Et il a commencé à être triste et maintenant je ne sait comment le consoler..

- Ma pauvre, tu n'es pas bien avancée avec un troll dur de la tête comme mon cher cousin, vas lui dire que tu l'aime, embrasse le ton Serpentard, il rampera à tes pieds tu verras, il est fou de toi ma puce.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et sous les yeux de tout le monde couru embrasser son homme en criant son amour, il la soulevait dans ses bras, la reposa finalement à terre, non sans un baiser, la serra très fort et à regret, la laissa regagner sa table et sa meilleure amie, sa jolie rousse de cousine préférée.

Un jour du mois d'octobre, je décidais d'aller au stade, bien avant l'heure du lever.  
L'herbe était mouillée et l'air frais sur ma peau me faisait me sentir vivante.  
Je marchais rapidement vers le stade pour ne pas me faire repérer, arrivée à destination, je me sentais si petite face à la grande structure, si frêle et insignifiante et pourtant si forte et imbattable. J'adorais ces sensations contradictoires que me prodiguait le stade. Je m'avançais un peu plus sur le terrain, quand je vis passer en vitesse éclair un jeune homme. Wah. Je crois qu'il a emporté mon cœur avec lui, du peu que je peux voir à une telle distance, il a l'air heureux, satisfait, calme, serein, abandonné aux merveilles du vol, magnifique, puissant.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime, je l'aime ce garçon qui virevolte dans les airs avec une facilité déconcertante, sa douceur me frappe, sa chaleur dans le froid fait fondre mon cœur, et son sourire vole mon âme. EH toi là-haut ! Je t'aime !  
Eh ! Oh, Scorpius.

_**Note:**_

_**Voilà, c'est la fin du commencement, vous voulez la suite? :3**_


	5. Chapter 5:Serpent, t'as craché ton venin

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

**_Voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre 4, lisez, aimez, reviewtez 3_**

**_Il sera en trois parties. 3_**

Chapitre 4, ça continue. Serpent, t'as craché ton venin dans mes veines et t'aimer me rend folle.

Quoi, moi ? Amoureuse de Scorpius ? Et oui..il faut le croire...moi-même j'ai du mal..

Et pourtant c'était bel et bien réel. Ce sentiment qui me serre la poitrine, la chaleur qui se répand dans mes veines, le rouge qui monte au joue en pensant à ses lèvres, à ses mains, à ses yeux, les petits tremblements qui parcourent mon corps à l'évocation de sa personne, sa proximité.

Un jour tante Ginny m'avait dit :

- Quand tu trouvera quelqu'un que tu aime, non seulement tu le sauras, mais en plus tu tremblera, à sa vue et surtout, tu ressentiras comme des petits chocs entre tes doigts quand il te touchera ou que tu lui frôlera la peau. Tes sens en éveils, les plus doux comme aussi la peur de le perdre, tu serra toujours à fleur de peau quand il sera concerné, la chaleur et le sentiment de sécurité quand tu le verras, l'envie de lui sauter au cou, le besoin de lui, il prendra ton cœur quand tu ne t'y attendra pas ma chérie, quand tu le verra tu le sauras, ce sera lui et personne d'autre.

Plus je l'observait plus que je me sentais bien, là près de lui. Fermant les yeux un instant. L'air frais sur ma peau, un oxygène nouveau qui me remplit les poumons. Un léger souffle sur ma nuque me faisant frissonner de plaisir, comme une morsure, ou quelque chose aspirant la peau fine de mon cou, un rugissement de bien-être, quelques secondes, une douce caresse semblable à un baiser au même endroit, puis plus rien, le froid à présent se faisant sentir j'ouvris les yeux, et remis ma cape que j'avais ôté vent m'avait fait éprouver de drôle de sensations. Quinze petites minutes étaient passées depuis que je m'était rendue compte de mon amour pour Scorpius.

En courant, paniquée je sortis du stade.

MERDE ! Il a du me voir, je suis trop bête.

Je reviendrais ce soir, comme prévu. M'obligeant à faire demi-tour et ne plus observer son visage d'ange, je repartis en direction de mon dortoir, m'allongeant dans mon lit en attendant l'heure du réveil de mes colocataires.

Je repensais au petit Serpent.

Merlin qu'il était devenu..majestueux. Avant il était beau, mais là il était pire qu'un dieu, qu'un adonis, il était vraiment magnifique, plus grand, plus musclé, plus mature.

Dangereusement attirant..et oui, malgré mes quatorze ans, je commençais à me sentir attirée par les hommes, et plus particulièrement, enfin complètement, irrépressiblement, attirée par Scorpius. Un désir intense s'emparait de moi quand je le croisait dans les couloirs depuis la rentrée mais mélangé à de la haine, à présent, il n'en n'était que plus fort vu que celle-ci s'était changée en amour.

A mon grand désespoir, dans l'après-midi ce dernier m'avait encore insultée et rabaissée, pour qu'il ne se doute pas des sentiments qu'il provoquait en moi, j'avais riposté, l'envoyant bouler.

Je n'avais donc pas d'avenir avec lui..il fallait s'en douter. Suivre les conseils de mon père n'avait pas suffit, non, je devais absolument, moi stupide Rose Ginevra Molly Weasley tomber littéralement amoureuse du fils Malfoy, l'ultime mec de cet univers que je ne pouvais avoir. Ce n'était pas les garçons fous de moi qui manquaient, j'étais devenue jolie, je le savais. Si seulement il pouvait lui aussi le remarquer, faire abstraction de nos sangs, de nos rangs.

Je me demandais aussi comment Lucy avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de la déchéance qui m'animait.

La nuit tombée, je sortis de mon dortoir en priant pour ne pas être repérée par les professeurs et les préfets en chefs qui faisait leur ronde.

Surprise d'arriver entière au terrain de Quidditch je songeais déjà à la difficulté du retour en marchant dans le stade, ôtant d'abord mes chaussures. Que c'était beau, magique, envoûtant..une teinte légèrement bleutée, plongeait le terrain dans une douce pénombre qui faisait à la fois peur, bouillir le sang dans mes veines mais m'apaisait, je me sentais bien, tout simplement. Je marchais pieds nus dans l'herbe,

Me baladant partout dans l'espace restreint. Soudain je buta dans quelques chose.

Je fit un bond en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Il était là, Scorpius.

Allongé, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

PDV Scorpius.

Je voulais juste me détendre, être tranquille, sans sangsues sur le dos.

Et voilà que cette petite rouquine de Weasley me marche dessus, non mais je rêve !

Je sentais que l'énervement montait en moi et je la foudroyait du regard.

- On viole le règlement Rosette ? (j'adorai la comparer à un saucisson moldu)

Elle était vraiment jolie je dois l'avouer, ses pieds nus, et ses cheveux dans le vent lui donnait un air sauvage, en pyjama constitué d'un mini-short vert et d'un débardeur blanc elle était terriblement sexy. Elle m'avait retourné la question et je sus qu'aucun de nous deux ne dirait pourquoi. Soit.

Quand elle était tombée sur les fesses, j'avais pu apercevoir une belle culotte rose, comme son prénom, je trouvais ça romantique, un sous-vêtement à sa propre effigie.

Mais, bizarrement, je n'avais même plus envie de me battre avec elle, et je me rallongea.

Rajoutant juste :

- Fais attention où tu mets les pieds Weasley.

PDV Rose

J'ai rêvé où il m'a conseillé de prendre soin de moi ?

Vraiment ce Scorpius là était adorable. Je m'étendit plus confortablement sur le sol, pas loin de lui. Et ferma les paupières.

Une heure passa.

PDV Scorpius

Quand, en lançant un regard vers ma voisine j'avais vu qu'elle dormait, j'avais décidé de fermer également les yeux et de savourer le silence. Je m'endormais à moitié, j'étais dans un état de somnolence quand je sentis une caresse sur ma joue, c'était doux et rassurant. Comme une maman qui câline son nouveau né. Puis des lèvres sur les miennes, une main sur mon cou, un chatouillement dans mes cheveux. C'était bon. Agréable.

Puis plus rien, j'attendis un peu pour voir si cela recommencerait mais non. j'ouvrais les yeux, regardait autour de moi, la Weasley avait disparut, j'étais seul. Vraiment étrange.

En marchant vers la sortie du stade, quelque chose s'était accroché au bas de mon pantalon. Je me baissais pour voir et je vis un bracelet, avec des pendentifs en or, de petites étoiles. Je me souviens avoir vu la rousse avec, elle a dut le perdre car il était cassé, on ne pouvait plus le refermer.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à partir si vite ?

En rentrant dans mon dortoir j'entrepris de le réparer.

PDV Rose.

Ah mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !

Je l'ai embrassé, caressé !

Non mais sérieusement où va le monde là ma stupide Rose Weasley ?

Me maudissant depuis au moins vingt minutes dans mon lit, je me calmais soudain en voyant que mon bracelet qui me venait de mon père avait disparu. Oh non, mon porte-bonheur, je l'ai depuis si longtemps et voilà qu'en deux heures à peine je le perds, je suis vraiment nulle quand je suis amoureuse.

Un affreux sentiment qui vous fait perdre la tête et faire n'importe quoi, qui vous attire et vous repousse à la fois, vous donne des ailes et vous fait fuir, qui vous rend heureux et malheureux. Scorpius Malfoy, il se payera ma tête jusqu'au bout celui là.

Sans penser aux conséquences, dans une sorte d'état second, je m'étais penchée au dessus de lui, avait caressé sa joue dont la douceur m'avait choquée et je les avaient sentis, ses frissons dont m'avait parlé tante Ginny, puis j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, en un chaste baiser et pourtant tout mon corps avait été traversé par un choc intensément rassurant et mes veines remplies d'un liquide chaud, bouillant. Pour ne pas tomber suite à ce flot d'émotions, j'avais posé une main sur son cou, me sentant instantanément mieux, j'avais passé ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux que j'avais très vite retirée, me relevant le plus imperceptiblement possible, car il avait donné signe de réveil, et j'étais partie en courant. Vive Griffondor j'avais beau me moquer du courage d'Albus face à Lucy, je ne valait pas mieux.

Et voilà que j'ai perdu mon bracelet ! Je ne le retrouverais pas, car dans une semaine se joue le premier match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, ce qui me laisse très peu d'occasions de le chercher étant donné que les entraînements seront plus intensifs et plus fréquents.

Avant de m'endormir, je songeais à retourner chaque matin et chaque soir au terrain, là où je me sentais le mieux, là où j'avais trouvé l'amour.

Quatre jours passèrent et j'étais allée au stade aux horaires prévues, voyant Scorpius à chaque fois, mais me cachant, sinon il se serait douté de quelque chose.

Ma cachette préférée était celle près du placard à balai voir dedans quand il commençait à voler pour pouvoir l'observer à travers la porte entre-ouverte sans qu'il me remarque. Nous étions vendredi et j'avais pu observer qu'il ne venait que le lundi, le mardi et le jeudi.

Mercredi, j'avais eu la chance d'apercevoir mes deux cachottiers de meilleurs amis, Albus et Lucy se rejoindre dans les tribunes pour s'embrasser, j'avais préféré partir, les laissant à leur intimité.

J'en avais parlé à Lucy qui avait dangereusement rougit et n'avait pas nié, après tout cela faisait presque 1 an et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble, je n'avais rien à lui dire, mis à part de lui dire de faire plus attentions aux voyeurs lui apprenant un sort qui créerait une bulle les rendant invisible aux yeux des autres pendant une trentaine de minutes. J'adore les histoires d'amour quand elles appartiennent aux autres, elles ont l'air si faciles, si romantiques tandis que moi, je patauge dans une mare où je n'ai pas pieds et où je ne sais plus nager. J'attends mon sauveur. Enfin, j'en ai trouvé un, mais s'il veut bien daigner me sauver..déjà me remarquer...Ah les hommes, à part le Quidditch et le Whisky pur feu...

Durant la semaine, rien ne changea, au détour d'un couloir alors que je me promenait avec Juliet, je glissa sur le sol et tomba par terre. Juliet et moi rigolions. Mais ce fut de courte durée, les Verracrasses et leur chef, le serpent de mon cœur dont mes sentiments sont loin d'être partagés, avait devant eux une belle occasion de se moquer qu'il ne laissèrent pas passer.

- Renversante ! M'avait lancé Mary.

- On glisse ? Dit Alyssa.

- Ahahahah ! Explosa de rire Logan. Comment peut-il avoir une sœur aussi géniale et être aussi con?

- Belle culotte, grand-mère Weasley ! Avait renchérit Tom Firwell.

- Logan, Tom, voyons c'est mal poli de ne pas aider les vieilles filles célibataires à jamais ! Aidez là à se relever bande de petits chenapans ! Avait répliqué à son tour Scorpius, éclatant de rire.

- Ta gueule Malfoy, je suis pas une vieille fille d'abord.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi Corner à eu le besoin de te tromper alors ?

- Non mais ferme là ! Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Il m'a trompé car c'était un salaud, pas capable de contrôler ses pulsions, et qui touche à tout se qui bouge, et s'en contente, un peu comme toi. Je lui lançais des éclairs.

- En tout cas, jamais je ne m'abaisserais à quelqu'un comme toi sale rousse.

Alors là s'en été trop, mon poing vint s'écraser sur sa mâchoire.

La hyène de Mary m'assaillait d'Avada Kedavra du regard.

Je regardais Juliet, paniquée par ce que je venais de faire, elle avait l'air apeurée...pour Scorpius?

Nan mais, euh..que quelqu'un m'explique ?

Je regardais Scorpius et avec horreur je constata qu'il saignait abondement du nez et de la bouche, qu'une légère bosse perçait sur son front et qu'il était entre le rouge et le bleu..

Il fut conduit à l'infirmerie et je reçus une beuglante de la part de ma mère me rappelant que la violence ne résous rien. Et une lettre de félicitations de la part de mon père..ah..s'il savait..

50 points furent retirés à Griffondor et je dus travailler dur pour les rattraper.

Le dimanche, j'eus enfin le courage d'aller m'excuser auprès de Scorpius.

Il était là près de ses amis, je m'approchais.

- Hum..

- Oui, Weasley ? On veux voir le prince ?

Et la modestie tu connais, serpent de mon cœur ?

- Oui Malfoy, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras plus, sur ce je te laisse, au revoir.

Il me retint par le bras et désigna mon cou. Quoi, qu'est qu'il avait mon cou ?

- Finalement, t'es peut-être une dévergondée et pas une sainte-nitouche Weasley, c'est pas un suçon ça ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Un suçon ? Pas possible..alors le vent n'était pas responsable de ces sensations mais bel et bien quelqu'un qui me suçait le cou !

- Arrête tes conneries Malfoy, mêle toi de tes affaires, je crois ne pas être la seule dévergondée ici, rajoutais-je en regardant Mary, je pense que tu peux t'occuper d'elle et me laisser en paix avec mon amant, merci, bonne journée.

Je repartis en direction du Lac où m'attendaient mes amis.

Demain le match qui opposerait les lions aux serpents était la principale source de paris et le sujet préférés des conversations.

_PDV Externe_

_Lundi 24 octobre._

_Elle était là, dans les tribunes on pouvait la voir, cette lionne de rouge et or vêtue qui encourageait de toutes ses forces son équipe, le regard cherchant tout de même un des adversaires de ses protégés, Lui, son serpent, qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et tout au fond de son cœur, elle priait pour lui, pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal. Elle était amoureuse, mais ça, seule elle le savait._

_Il jouait, il s'amusait, était concentré, il entendait les cris des supporteurs, et il ne le savait pas, il ne pouvait pas les entendre , ses cris à elle, dans le camp adverse qui le soutenait plus que quiconque._

_Mais au fond de lui il la ressentait, cette force qu'elle essayait que lui transmettre, sans savoir pourquoi, ce jour là, il était plus fort, plus puissant, imbattable. Et fit gagner son équipe, pour la première fois contre Griffondor depuis quelques temps déjà !_

_La joie qu'elle put lire sur son visage fut pour elle, la plus belle des victoires._

PDV Scorpius

Depuis ce jour, allez savoir pourquoi mais j'avais zappé de l'embêter, mes potes s'en chargeraient.

Nous étions jeudi 10 novembre, cela faisait quand même dix-huit jours ! Pourtant je savais, je l'avais vue m'observer depuis trois semaines et demi !

Au départ ça m'avait amusé.

Puis énervé.

Et intrigué.

Et maintenant j'avais une idée, une excellente idée, j'allais jouer.

Ce soir, je passerais à l'action.

PDV Rose

La nuit tombée je courus en direction du terrain de Quidditch, comme tout les lundi, mardi et jeudi matin et soir depuis le jour où j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Je me cachais dans le placard à balai, ce soir, il volait.

J'étais là depuis quelques minutes, seulement, il ne volait toujours pas..

Je regardais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et tomba nez à nez avec de grands yeux azurs.

Je reculais d'un bond en arrière. Il ouvrit la porte. Leva la main vers moi et me caressa la joue.

- Je sais que tu es là, toujours, Rose.

- De..de..de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu m'observes. Je le sais. Ne nies pas. J'aime.

Je me tus, ne sachant quoi répondre, j'avais été démasquée.

Il s'approchait dangereusement, j'avais du mal à avaler ma salive. Il était magnifique, attirant.

Il posa ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes, il avait un goût sucré de myrtille et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui manger la bouche, je crois qu'il faisait pareil d'ailleurs, il mordillait mon lobe d'oreille et je ne pu retenir un gémissement et me courba contre lui, rapprochant encore plus nos deux corps. J'étais perdue dans un flot de sensations, un feu d'artifice, une tornade, un tsunami, j'étais la branche qui se noie dans la puissance de l'eau, le petit caillou qui s'envole dans la tornade, le pétard qui fait concurrence au feu d'artifice, c'était mon feu, mon histoire, mon baiser, ma vie, mon serpent, et je perdais totalement le sens de la réalité, peut-être que je rêvais mais alors quel rêve ! Peut-être que je serais déçue après, mais j'aurais vécu pleinement ce baiser langoureux, passionné, délicieux.

Il passait repassait, sa main dans mes cheveux et jouait avec ma langue, nous rapprochant encore plus. J'étais collée à lui et je ne voulais pour rien au monde que cela s'arrête, mais bon, il a bien fallut qu'on reprenne une respiration normale, où j'allais m'évanouir. Il m'embrassa plus tendrement, et plongea son regard dans le mien. J'y vis de la passion, du désir, de l'envie et de la joie. Il avait légèrement rougit et les cheveux en désordre. Troublée, je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui donna un doux baiser, remplit d'amour.

PDV Scorpius.

Quelle lionne ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre étreinte soit si sauvage et si envoûtante, je ne m'étais jamais douté quand voulant jouer avec elle, je tomberais dans un piège, terriblement tentant. Tellement sexy et tendre à la fois, elle m'avait étonné, emporté avec elle dans une explosion de couleurs.

Je n'avais jamais été embrassé comme ça, où en tout cas, je n'avais pas encore ressenti quelque chose de comparable à ce que je venais de vivre.

Je la regardait, ses cheveux si beaux, son air fragile et animal, sa bouche gonflée par nos baisers, son regard où je me perdais, j'avais envie de la protéger, et quand elle avait prit mon visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser, j'avais pu ressentir ce que je provoquait en elle, et j'eus une impression bizarre, l'envie d'être avec elle, toujours, de sentir son corps contre le mien, de voir ses si beaux yeux, son caractère flamboyant et ses rouges rougies par ma faute, qu'est-ce donc que ce sentiment ?

Je la serrait très fort dans mes bras et l'embrassa une dernière fois, lui murmurant à l'oreille : à Lundi. Et parti en courant vers mon dortoir, je devais en parler à Tom ! Immédiatement !

- Tom ! Réveilles toi ! Je secouais mon ami dans tout les sens, à une heure du matin, difficile de ne réveiller personne d'autre que lui en appelant son prénom relativement fort, alors j'avais opté pour le chuchotement désagréable à l'oreille ainsi que les secousses.

- Rhmpphh ! Laisse moi Scorp'.

- Non mais sérieux là bouge ton cul c'est urgent. Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Il se releva aussitôt.

- Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ?

Je lui comptais mon histoire de ce soir avec précision et attendit une réponse.

- Désolé mais je crains que ce soit bel et bien la petite rouquine très sexy de Weasley qui ai prit ton cœur mon poussin..il éclata de rire face à mon visage en décomposition.

J'étais amoureux. Je vais me suicider !

Mon dieu, c'est horrible. Je n'y crois pas, non, non, non décidément je ne peux pas. J'ai du pensé que c'était différent des autres filles et j'ai paniqué.

Soulagé par cette dernière phrase, j'allai me coucher et m'endormis, en rêvant de Rose.

Le matin je me réveillais en sueur, tremblant.

J'avais fait un cauchemar horrible ! Je courais dans une prairie en sautillant, Rose Weasley me tenant la main. Décidément, j'étais malade.

Malade d'amour..

_**Note:**_

_**Alors, vos avis? 3**_


	6. Chapter 6: Le début d'une histoire

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_**Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 après 8 jours d'abscence à cause des vacances, j'espère qu'elle vous plaîra, Amorine :D**_

_**Citations d'Alfred de Musset et également un passage de On ne badine pas avec l'amour d'Alfred de Musset encore :P**_

PDV Rose :

Scorpius. Je t'aime. Grand débile profond et pourtant je ne peux contrôler ce qui m'arrive. C'est horrible et excitant à la fois. Et bien sache que je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi très cher !

Ah aussi, j'ai beau t'aimer, je sais qu'en caressant une rose j'aurai affaire à des épines.

Et bien, tout d'abord, ton cœur est pour moi semblable à un de mes petits sablés trop cuit, un truc moldu, c'est tellement dur qu'on arrive pas à le croquer et de peur de se casser quelque chose, on abandonne. Mais moi, en tant que cuisinière professionnelle de sablés, je sais que sous cette façade, si on gratte un peu, se cache un cœur moelleux et fondant et tout guimauve alors sache très bel ange blond que je mangerai ton petit gâteau trop dur qui te sers de cœur mais malheureusement je n'oublies pas qu'avant d'être un ange aux mèches dorées, t'es un démon de platine. Et que je fais très attention aux épines.

Voilà t'es prévenu.

Maintenant sale dragueur incontestablement sexy je t'ai écris un poème, bon d'accord, je l'avoue, j'avais douze ans quand je l'ai écris mon cœur, et il n'avait pas encore de destinataire, mais je trouve qu'il te sied à ravir.

_Pourquoi, te joues tu de moi,  
__Pourquoi me manipules-tu comme ça?  
__Tu as fais de moi,  
__Un simple pantin de bois.  
__Une marionnette bête, déchirée, malheureuse.  
__Où l'amour creuse.  
__Dans mon cœur dur,  
__Une fausse pleine de cassures.  
__Mes sens enflammés,  
__Lui disent d'arrêter.  
__Y gravant ton nom,  
__Mettant ton prénom.  
__Me disant de t'aimer,  
__Me laissant m'exprimer.  
__Mais je me refuse à toi qui ne m'aime pas.  
__Tu as juste besoin de moi,  
__Pour remplir un mur, plein de poupées.  
__Naïves, belles, en porcelaine que sur les mains on ne peut compter,  
__Serais-je un nouveau modèle de bois?  
__Tu n'en n'avais pas deux comme moi?  
__Aimes, aimes moi, plus que les autres.  
__Joues, joues de moi, surtout ne me le montre pas_.  
_Dupes, dupes mon âme, encres toi dans mes veines.  
__Deviens, deviens essentiel à ma survie,  
__Mon unique envie.  
__Je veux t'aimer, t'aimer chaque jour que Dieu fait.  
__T'avoir avec moi, être dans tes bras.  
__Me reposer contre toi, t'embrasser.  
__Te toucher, te laisser m'aimer.  
__Même si tu ne m'aimes pas laisse moi rêver à un futur et un impossible amour  
__L'espoir fait vivre, laisse donc mon coeur croire que tu m'aimeras un jour.  
__Que tu es mon plus bel amour.  
__Qu'il t'aimeras toujours malgré les mi les fa les sol.  
__De la chanson du bonheur où nous jouons un rôle,  
__Je t'aime plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire,  
__Incontestablement tu me feras souffrir,  
__Infâme et seule issue possible, je le sais,  
__Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer._

Bref je l'admet, c'est pas très joyeux et tu ne le liras jamais alors je le laisse là, dans un petit carnet vert pomme qui me suis partout, avec le texte sur les sablés. Oublies ça, de toutes façons ce n'est rien que les sentiments qu'éprouve la sale rousse de Weasley à ton égard.

PDV Scorpius.

J'étais cloué au lit depuis un peu plus d'une semaine, ayant gentiment posé un lapin à Rose lundi. D'après ce que m'avait dit Tom, mon espion, preneur de cours et rapporteur de nouvelles croustillantes, la jolie Rose était furieuse, se déchaînant en cours, levant la main avec rage et empressement deux fois plus qu'habituellement, impossible donc pour les autres d'en placer une et de toutes façons, personne n'était assez suicidaire pour vouloir s'attirer ses foudres.

Elle passait ses journées libres, entièrement dans la bibliothèque et lisait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui implorent la pitié, fatigués d'être ainsi sollicités.

Mais c'était pourtant ça faute, à ma belle lionne si j'étais malade depuis si longtemps, j'avais 39 ° de fièvre et ne dormais plus, de peur de faire un nouveau cauchemar très niais. Sinon, le peu que je fermais l'œil, c'était pour avoir d'atroces fièvres hallucinatoires où se dressent devant vos yeux vos pires peurs en vous laissant croire à la réalité, très dangereux et difficile à supporter pour les nerfs.

Certaines fois face à des hyppogriffes, des vers, des zombies ou des araignées, venaient se joindre des enfants sortant du ventre de Rose..quelle horreur ! Et ce n'est pas tout ! Comme si je n'étais pas assez mal en point, j'avais des nausées et je m'évanouissais souvent, pathétique, n'est-ce pas. Je suis comme ça moi, fragile et sensible. Hahaha. Moquez vous donc. Je déteste l'amour !

En tout cas l'infirmière était formelle, je ne pourrais sortir que quelques jours seulement avant les vacances de noël, il me restait donc encore de longs, très longs jours d'ennuis devant moi. Si seulement je pouvais la voir, afin de me rassurer et de découvrir qu'en fait je ne l'aimait pas et d'aller mieux..Saleté de Weasley, mon père m'avait prévenu, tant pis, je dois faire avec. Amoureux c'était sur c'était une chose, mais accepter de l'être s'en était une autre.

Je la déteste. Je l'aime. Grr. Dodo. Je m'endormis une petite heure, non sans cauchemars. Soif. Ah je meurs de soif. Je me servis un verre d'eau quand je vis cette immondice. Tiens, mais c'est quoi ça ?

Un truc vert, d'une couleur pomme affreuse, traînait par terre. Douloureusement je me baissais pour l'attraper. Avec horreur je le lis. Et ce que je lus me glaça le sang.

Citrouille ! [ Je dis des mots atrocement nuls lorsque je suis choqué] Elle m'aime, cette fois j'en suis sur, mais en plus elle m'insulte !

Et elle veut me conquérir !

A l'aide, si elle y arrive, je suis finis.

J'avais donc trois semaines de tranquillité dans mon lit de patient totalement perdu, pour trouver une solution au problème que j'avais nommé : Opération sauvetage des bras de l'amour.

PDV Rose

Non mais, il se fout du monde lui ? Non seulement il m'a lâchement abandonné lundi et en plus il ne donne pas signe de vie depuis un peu plus d'un mois...!

Les vacances de noël sont dans quelques jours, et je rentre voir ma famille. Il fera sûrement de même et avec un peu de chance je le verrai pour la rentrée de la 7ème année. Hahaha.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier Scorpius. Je vais te croquer, n'oublies pas.

J'étais dans la bibliothèque, entre deux allées de livres. Allées que j'emprunte chaque fois que j'ai ne serait-ce qu'un moment de libre, j'aime m'enfermer dans les livres. Entre l'histoire de la magie et l'étude des moldu. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et me retournèrent, Scorpius.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, que ça m'avait manqué.

Non mais oh ! Il croit quoi lui ? Qu'il peut disparaître et revenir comme si de rien n'était ?

Je l'embrassa encore un peu, puis me recula.

- Qu'est-ce que..

- Désolé, ma Rose, ma belle et douce fleur, j'étais malade, d'une affreuse maladie contagieuse qu'une jolie demoiselle m'a refilée. Malade à crever, tu peux pas imaginer. Jolie demoiselle à la culotte rose, et aux cheveux de feu à qui j'en veux.

Je le tapa, il me parlait des sous-vêtements d'une autre.

Il attrapa mes poignets, les regarda.

Et son regard s'illumina.

Il me planta là, et sortit en courant de la bibliothèque.

La bouche grande ouverte, outrée, j'étais en mode off.

Je marchais à pas lents vers une place où m'asseoir, j'en trouva une qui me convenait, dans un coin, isolée. J'allais étudié tiens pour changer. Ce que j'entrepris de faire. Vingt minutes passèrent.

- Pff..idiot.

PDV Scorpius

Elle allait m'en vouloir je le savais de l'avoir laissée..encore.

Mais en lui prenant les mains je m'étais souvenu du bracelet aux étoiles d'or.

Je devais lui rendre, j'avais finalement réussi à le réparer, avec du mal certes, je ne voulais pas user de la magie et j'avais du racheter un fermoir et des attaches au Pré-au-Lard et c'est vraiment dur à trouver..des trucs moldus dans une ville sorcière. J'étais à présent dans mon dortoir et je cherchais la chose. Depuis 10 minutes.

- C'est quoi que tu cherches Malfoy ? Je me retournais rapidement et derrière moi se trouvais Still.

- Mary, qu'est-ce que tu fou dans mon dortoir ? Criais-je à bout de nerfs.

- Bah, je t'aie suivi. Répondit-elle comme une évidence.

- Je cherche un bracelet, maintenant dégages. J'étais volontairement méchant.

- Ah, j'ai trouvé ça. Et elle agitait le bracelet sous mon nez.

- Rends le moi.

- Ah ? Tu le veux vraiment ? Elle avait dans la voix un air de défi. Je détestais ça.

- Oui.

- Ahah, non. J'allais l'étrangler cette..Mhpphm.

- Et pourquoi ? Dis-je exaspéré.

- Eh bien, rends moi un service en échange.

Je réfléchissais, avec elle, j'avais beaucoup de choses à craindre.

Mais c'était pour Rose, qui m'attendait encore que je répondis

- D'accord.

- Ok, et bien, fais ce que je te dis jusqu'à 21h ce soir, soit pendant 6 heures, c'est jouable non?

Hum..jouable..atroce, horrible dégueulasse, repoussant serait plus approprié ma chère.

- C'est très bien.

Elle ne me donnerait le bracelet qu'à la fin de cette journée..Rose, allait devoir attendre, je suis désolé..

PDV Rose

Je n'y crois pas.

Il joue avec mes sentiments.

Près de la fenêtre je pouvais le voir.

Il embrasse Mary. La tient par la taille. Lui fais de très beaux sourires. La regarde d'un air...euh..énamouré et à l'air stupide. En gros, il sort avec elle alors qu'il me..me..plutôt !

Roh, non, non, non, je ne veux pas.

Je rangea mes affaires dans mon sac et couru hors de la bibliothèque.

Je courais, je ne sais où mais j'y allais. Soudain je la vis. Je ralentis et je marchais vite à présent, dans sa direction. Pendue au bras de Scorpius, lui caressant le torse. Assise à ses côtés. Hum.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'étais dans une rage pas possible, je voulais la buter.

Je me planta devant elle. Elle enleva délicatement ses mais du torse de MON serpent et les posa sur sa cuisse droite, elle voulait vraiment mourir celle-la. Elle me regarda d'un air supérieur et serra les lèvres. Elle se remit gracieusement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Son petit manège m'exaspéra au plus haut point et elle ne la vit pas venir ma gifle sur sa joue. Et je fis demi-tour et alla m'allonger dans l'herbe derrière le château. Un peu de tranquillité. Enfin. Pas de Scorpius qui me fais tourner en bourrique, pas de Mary qui me fais son petit show. Pas d'emmerdes. Meilleure vie.

Je ne le vis que plus tard, celui qui m'avais suivie. Que lorsqu'il se pencha au dessus de moi et me fit de l'ombre.

PDV Tom.

Quand je l'avais vue, rageuse, les yeux qui tuent et les joues rouges, j'avais été littéralement conquis. Wouh, sous le charme. Malheureusement je savais les sentiments de Scorpius, mon très bon ami vis-à-vis d'elle et je ne comprenais pas à quoi il jouait. Je l'avais suivie elle s'était jetée dans l'herbe et avait fermé les yeux comme soudain soulagée. Je m'approchais lentement et me pencha au dessus d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? elle avait l'air énervé contre moi.

- Rien, je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien..

- Ah oui, toi qui te moque toujours de moi et ne manque pas une occasion de me rabaisser tu te soucies de comment je vais ?

- Oui, je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fais ou dis, Rose, je m'en excuse et je voudrais être ton ami..

- C'est qui qui t'envoies?

- Personne. Vraiment.  
- Ah. Ouais. Peut-être.

- Parole de Serpentard.

Elle sourit.

- Bien si c'est la parole d'un Serpentard ça change tout.

Elle rigola, se moquant de moi.

- Je t'aime bien Firewell.

- Moi aussi Rose, appelle moi Tom.

- Ok, mais je préfère Tommy.

- No problem darling. Je lui fis un clin d'oeil charmeur.

Elle explosa de rire. Et me tapa légèrement l'épaule. Trop mignonne.

Après ça, je me suis allongé dans l'herbe à côté d'elle et toute l'après-midi nous avons parlé.

PDV Rose.

A mon grand étonnement, Tom Firewell était d'un compagnie très agréable avec qui il était facile de rire et bavarder. Oh et puis il est plutôt mignon du haut des ses 1m76, bien bâti, des yeux marron/noisette à croquer, ses petites tâches de rousseurs et des cheveux châtains qui ont l'air doux. Si mon cœur n'était pas déjà prit je suis sûre qu'il pourrait me plaire et m'attirer sincèrement. Ce jour là j'avais décidé de rentrer me coucher et non d'aller au stade vu que nous étions mercredi, pour voir mes deux meilleurs amis se sauter dessus férocement, et se dévorer amoureusement ?

Non merci. La première fois m'avait amplement suffit !

Arrivée dans mon dortoir je vis Juliet, Prime et Francia bien habillées et préparées.

- Où vous allez ?

- Ahah ma belle Rose, nous sortons, me dit Prime.

- Ah oui ? Sans moi ? Je fis une moue triste.

- Et bien, les jumeaux Scamander..tu sais les beaux blonds aux yeux bleus perçants et à la peau pâle qui nous avaient invitées à la Saint-Valentin, je sors avec Lorcan et Prime sors avec Lysander, rajouta Francia.

- Et moi je les accompagne avec Zack précisa Juliet.

- Tu es avec Zack ? Ma bouche se mua en un grand «O» de surprise.

- Beh oui banane, depuis une semaine il s'est enfin décidé à me demander de sortir avec lui, alors qu'il me donne des rendez vous depuis l'année dernière !

- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt. En tout cas vous êtes toutes les trois superbes ! Et euh..vous sortez où?

- Nous allons dans un truc moldu appelé boîte de nuit ! On danse jusqu'à pas d'heure et on s'éclate comme des fous.

- Merlin quelle horreur ! Prenez soin de vous les filles, et ne revenez pas trop tard.

Elles rirent d'une même mélodie, me rappelant ma réticence à la fête et ma difficulté à me laisser aller. Puis une heure plus tard elles me laissèrent seule, avec mes livres.

Avant de partir, Prime m'avait lancé :

Lucy est sortie avec Albus, elle ne rentrera pas avant nous je pense..si elle rentre...voyant ma mine déconfite elles éclatèrent de rire et fermèrent la porte derrière elles.

Je lisais : On ne badine pas avec l'amour d'Alfred de Musset, un livres moldu, j'adorais ça.

Il parle de deux moldus prénommés Camille et Perdican qui se déchirent pour ne pas s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment.

Et dans le livre la sœur de lait de Camille s'appelle Rosette..on dirait un peu mon prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh, voilà un passage bien malheureux pour Perdican :

PERDICAN, lui prenant la main.  
Donne-moi ta main, Camille, je t'en prie. Que crains-tu de moi ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous marie ? eh bien ! ne nous marions pas ; est-ce une raison pour nous haïr ? ne sommes-nous pas le frère et la sœur ?  
Lorsque ta mère a ordonné ce mariage dans son testament, elle a voulu que notre amitié fût éternelle, voilà tout ce qu'elle a voulu. Pourquoi nous marier ? voilà ta main et voilà la mienne ; et pour qu'elles restent unies ainsi jusqu'au dernier soupir, crois-tu qu'il nous faille un prêtre ? Nous n'avons besoin que de Dieu.

CAMILLE

Je suis bien aise que mon refus vous soit indifférent.

PERDICAN  
Il ne m'est point indifférent, Camille. Ton amour m'eût donné la vie, mais ton amitié m'en consolera.

C'est vraiment beau, qu'elle idiote cette Camille.

Je continuais à lire et plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, plus je pensais à Scorpius.

Cet être si doux et dur à la fois, amer et sucré, tendre et méchant, beau et affreux, je l'aime, et pourtant cela ne suffit pas pour qu'il m'aime en retour. Alors oui avec Jeremy je me suis trompée, j'ai fais une grosse bourde, oui je n'aime pas la bonne personne en aimant ce petit serpent de Malfoy, oui je devrais abandonner mais non, je ne veux pas, non je veux essayer. De toute mon âme, et de tout mon être je le veux, pour moi, pas pour mon orgueil mais pour mon cœur même si j'en ressors blessée, humiliée, malheureuse, déchirée, désespéré, seule et abandonnée, j'aurais vécu, j'aurais aimé, je le voulais, moi même, même s'il me fallait souffrir, comme le dis si bien Alfred de Musset par Perdican :

" _J'ai souffert souvent, je me suis trompé quelquefois, mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui. "_

Merci Alfred, merci Perdican, merci stupide Camille, je vais faire de mon mieux, même si je sais que ça sera dur, Scorpius, tu seras à moi, que ça dure ou non, je t'aurais.

Plus la soirée avançait plus je me sentais seule. Alors pour m'occuper, ayant fini ma lecture, j'entrepris de m'amuser à me faire belle. Je fouillais mon armoire et trouva une robe noire plutôt courte, assez moulante et assez décolletée qui mettait mes formes en valeur. Je lissa mes longs cheveux auburn et me maquilla d'un maquillage digne d'une star me traçant d'un trait de khôl un regard charbonneux. Je me mis du rouge à lèvres rouge pour me faire une bouche tentatrice et glamour, je mis un collier composé d'une chaîne en or longue et au bout, des pendentifs en forme de grosse étoiles dorées pour faire sortir de la couleur dans ma tenue si noire. Pour terminer je chaussa des talons d'au moins 8 cm qui me donnait le droit au mètre 65. J'étais plutôt pas mal.

TOC TOC TOC

Je me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du dortoir, l'ouvrit mais personne au palier.

TOC TOC TOC Je suis là !

Oh, Merlin, c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ouvrais à nouveau la porte d'entrée mais toujours rien, la porte de la salle de bain, mais personne, je regardais les verres, les vases, les miroirs, on ne sait jamais où on peut être enfermer dans le monde magique après tout ! Quand en allant vers la fenêtre Scorpius m'attendait, sur son balai.

Je lui ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?

J'étais volontairement agressive.

- Je venais pour m'excuser et pour compléter ta !

- Hein, t'as dis quoi ?

- Euh, rien, tu es belle.

Je rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Je m'en voulait atrocement de cette facilité à devenir tomate et du mal que j'avais à cacher mes émotions.

Lui aussi il était diaboliquement beau, sa chemise blanche ouverte qui m'offrait une vue imprenable sur ses abdos parfaits lui donnait un air très sexy, son pantalon noir qui faisait ressortir la longueur et la musculature parfaite de ses jambes puissantes. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, il était irrésistible. Littéralement irrésistible. Je me retenais de lui sauter dessus.

Je replaçais une mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille afin de me donner une certaine contenance. J'étais mal à l'aise et je sentais que pour lui c'était pareil.

Imaginez si les filles étaient aussi là, qu'auraient-elles pensé ? ! Merlin je remerciais le ciel de leur absence sinon merci les commentaires farfelus et les remarques indiscrètes. Les rumeurs auraient fusées et j'aurais eu l'air ridicule.

- Eh, Malfoy, t'es inconscient, tu veux que tout Poudlard croit que tu es tombé amoureux d'une Weasley ?

Il se rapprocha aussitôt de moi, si près, que pouvais sentir son odeur, masculine, attirante, me faisant vibrer même dans mon bas ventre, il était si près, si près, j'étais folle, il titillait mon oreille, m'y glissant quelque chose.

PDV Scorpius.

Père si vous la voyez aussitôt vous oublierez vos réticences à ses parents tant elle était belle ce soir, ici, dans son dortoir, seule et tranquille, ses cheveux lisses et sa peau claire appelant mes caresses, sa bouche réclamant mes baisers et ses jambes à déclencher la folie. Ses yeux posés sur moi, étonnés, légèrement énervés, et attirés, oh que c'était dur de ne rien tenter, cette Rose et ses épines qui m'appelaient. Je voulais me perdre dans son souffle et me noyer dans ses yeux. Seulement non, je n'avais pas le droit.

- Eh, Malfoy, t'es inconscient, tu veux que tout Poudlard croit que tu es tombé amoureux d'une Weasley ?

Quand elle avait dit ça, je n'avais pas pu me retenir, je m'étais rapproché d'elle. Rah qu'elle sentait bon.

- Et si c'était vrai, jolie Rose, si j'étais tombé sous ton charme ?

Je lui caressait la joue et l'embrassa avec fougue, elle me répondit aussitôt, je pouvais sentir que mon désir était complètement partagé, nos souffles s'emmêlèrent, nos âmes s'entrechoquèrent et nos corps s'enflammèrent. Elle mordillait le lobe de mon oreille, j'allais perdre la raison, mais j'étais déjà perdu, perdu dans ses pétales, dans son parfum, perdu sous ses caresses, perdu sous ses baisers. J'étais foutu, je le savais et je m'en foutais totalement en ce moment même.

- Non, Rose, arrête je vais devenir fou.

La voix qui m'avait répondu était suave et roque, pleine de passion.

- Je m'en fiche Scorpius, je LE veux, je TE veux, même si je suis amenée à y réfléchir plus tard, maintenant c'est l'instant qui compte et en cet instant j'en ai envie.

- Mais..

Elle m'avait lancé sur le lit, me montant dessus à califourchon, avait mit un doigt sur ma bouche et m'avait susurré d'une voix tellement sensuelle :

- Chut, notre vie c'est maintenant, t'as quinze ans j'en ai quinze Scorpius, a nous deux on a trente, a trente ans on n'est plus des enfants, on a bien l'âge de travailler, on a bien celui de s'embrasser  
plus tard il sera trop tard, notre vie c'est maintenant. Embrasse-moi ! *

Sans plus y réfléchir, je passais au dessus d'elle, et embrasais chaque partie de son visage par de léger baisers, m'attardant plus sur sa bouche, puis je lui mordillais l'oreille, le cou, elle avait l'air d'aimer, elle gémissait légèrement sous la douce torture que je lui infligeait.

Puis je descendis un peu plus, faisant subir la même chose à ses seins, je les sens durcir, son ventre se contracter, puis des ondes langoureuses la font vibrer pendant de longs instants. Elle est si belle puis elle me repousse gentiment, et reprend les rennes. Elle arrache presque ma chemise, baisse mon pantalon et mon caleçon, on avait jeté nos chaussures depuis longtemps. Elle me caresse, de ses mains, de sa bouche. Je n'en peux plus, je lui enlève complètement sa robe, elle n'a plus qu'un seul vêtement, une très petite culotte noire bordée de dentelle, voyant mon hésitation, elle la retira d'elle même et fit de même avec mon pantalon et mon caleçon qui devenaient gênants aux bords de mes chevilles. Je l'embrassait tendrement mais elle prit mon visage entre ses mains pour approfondir notre baiser et faire danser nos langues dans un ballet envoûtant. Je continuais de la caresser, je laissais glisser mes doigts le long de ses cuisses, je glissais et je les remplaça par ma bouche, c'était pour elle un supplice je le sais, de ne pas en faire plus, mais seulement, je ne pouvais pas, pas pour ça première fois, on en aurait d'autres, je le savais.

- Scorpius, gémit-elle, viens je t'en supplie. Elle se cambrait.

Je remontais vers elle et elle m'embrassa à en perdre haleine, je la regardais droit dans les yeux et entra en elle, après m'être protégé, j'allais doucement, puis elle me supplia d'aller plus vite et encore et toujours plus vite, je me pliais à ses désirs, j'adorais, j'étais fou.

- Oh Scorpius, on est fou..

- Je suis fou de toi, Rose, je m'en fou.

Elle m'avait embrassé pour seule réponse. Je continuais mes mouvements de va et vient en elle et j'allais de plus en plus vite, elle criait presque, plantant ses ongles dans mon dos et plaquant sa bouche dans mon cou pour se retenir, se collant encore plus contre moi, mouvant son bassin au rythme du miens nous atteignîmes l'orgasme en même temps, repus, heureux, amoureux, elle était nue dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça avec aucune autre fille, elle était ma reine, ma rose, mienne, je l'aimais plus que tout, j'étais littéralement complètement amoureux, quitte à me piquer dans ses épines, j'en avais même envie, si je devais subir ça pour être avec elle, alors tant pis, je saignerais, mais là, elle dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon torse, ça valait toute les blessures et la souffrance du monde. Je lui caressait les cheveux, l'embrassait, lui susurrait des mots doux, on s'aimait sans avoir besoin de se le dire, puis je me pencha pour ramasser mon pantalon et fouiller dans ma poche. J'en sortis son bracelet et lui glissa sous les yeux, en voyant son sourire je fut le plus comblé des hommes et lui attacha au poignet, elle m'embrassa avec passion et je remercia très coquine, nous refîmes l'amour et vint le moment de se séparer.

PDV Rose.

J'étais folle.

Folle de joie. Folle de bêtise. Folle d'amour. Folle de bonheur. Folle de plaisir. Folle à en mourir.

J'avais fait l'amour avec Scorpius, mon premier amant, le seul à me faire vibrer. Que j'aimais ses caresses, que j'aimais ses baisers, je ne regrettais rien.

Quand j'avais vu mon bracelet entre ses doigts, je fus prise d'une envie irrésistible de le croquer, ce que je fis. Puis vint le moment de se séparer. En repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer je rougis et me mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de gêne et de joie.

Scorpius avait vu.

- Eh, Rose, regarde moi, me dit-il en me prenant la nuque.

Mon prénom sonnait comme une caresse, il semblait noble dans sa bouche, j'adorais sa façon de le prononcer, il était si doux. Je releva les yeux vers lui.

Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? M'avait-il demandé en me regardant droit dans les yeux, dans un regard emplit de tendresse.

- Je..tu..as connus tant de filles..et..moi..euh..nulle...

- Eh, mon cœur t'appartiens Rose Weasley, je t'interdis de dire ça, cette nuit avec toi, à été plus belle, plus douce, plus incroyable, infiniment plus incroyable que toutes les autres que j'ai pu connaître, tu as une façon si craquante de m'aimer, de me toucher, de me caresser, tu me rends fou Rose, quand c'est toi c'est différent, parce que c'est toi tout simplement et pas une autre, parce que c'est toi, c'est magique, quand tu es là, je suis à toi, instantanément, je fonds, je suis incapable de te résister, je suis prêt à me plier à tout tes désirs ma douce Rose, alors ne doute pas de toi, sois en sure tu es capable de me contrôler par un simple baiser, une simple caresse. Et tu es la seule.

Il essuya d'un baiser l'unique larme qui coula le long de ma joue, nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois et il parti dans la nuit, comme il était arrivé, notre histoire commençait tout juste, et Merlin qu'elle me faisait du bien.

PDV Scorpius.

Je suis amoureux c'est certain. Je n'avais plus aucun doute maintenant.

Je la voulait, rien que pour moi. Pour toujours. Mais voilà, j'étais incapable de lui dire je t'aime et pourtant j'en mourrais d'envie, mais j'avais un blocage, impossible pour moi de lui dire, seulement voilà, ça faisait presque quatre mois que nous vivions une relation cachée, si merveilleuse et excitante, entre armoire, placard à balai, stade de quidditch, réserve de la bibliothèque, au coin d'un couloir et les rares soirs où ses amis sortaient. Nous nous retrouvions, avides d'amour. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre et pourtant, aucun de nous n'osait dire je t'aime.

Rose, je t'aime comme un fou, je te veux, j'ai besoin de toi pour être complet, j'ai besoin de toi pour être moi. Rose sois mienne, pour toujours et à jamais, je t'aime.

Voilà ce que je crevais de lui dire depuis notre première nuit qui ne fut pas la seule. Je découvrais avec elle des plaisirs inconnus, elle savait me faire fondre et je lui rendait bien la pareille. Nous étions bien ensemble. Nous rêvions de nous promener main dans la main, tout simplement, joie impossible à cause de mes amis et de nos parents, surtout de son père. Je savais que le mien, grâce à ma mère finirait par céder, et surtout devant la beauté et l'intelligence, la grâce et le caractère de ma Rose. Que je l'aime. Faudrait-il encore que j'arrive à lui dire.

PDV Rose.

- Rose, je t'aime.

Je me retournais.

Tom Firewell, le meilleur ami de mon petit copain caché m'aimait.

* Ces phrases viennent du poème Embrasse moi de Jacques Prévert. Sauf le "Scorpius" dans la phrase :P

Note:

Alors? Vos avis, je viens de rentrer de vacances et d'écrire les 5 pages manquantes pour finir ma partie trois du chapitre 4 cet après-midi, merci de votre compréhension. **Alors, des reviews pour me le dire cet avis?**


End file.
